The Administrative Component will assure the effectiveness of the DRC in meeting the centers stated goals and specific aims. This component includes the Administrative Core, the Pilot & Feasibility Grant Program, and the Enrichment & Training Program. The DRC will be led by the Director, W. Timothy Garvey MD, assisted by Stuart Frank MD, Associate Director for biomedical research, and Monika Safford MD, Associate Director for enrichment and training. The Director and Associate Directors will join other key DRC faculty in comprising the DRC Leadership Committee, Drs Anath Shalev, David Allison, and Victor Darley- Usmar. The ultimate goal of the Administrative Core is to assure the growing vitality of an intellectual community and a highly productive research program in diabetes, by effective deployment of DRC resources, for the benefit of our members, patients, and trainees. Operationally, the Core will oversee: 1. The effectiveness of the Research Core Facilities (REDOX Biology, Islet Cell Biology, Animal Physiology, Human Physiology, Interventions & Translation) 2. The Pilot & Feasibility Grant Program, directed by Stuart Frank and the Scientific Review Committee. 3. The Enrichment & Training Program. This program will be overseen by Drs. Monika Safford and Garvey assisted by Drs. Tse and Kim and the Speakers and Events Committee. 4. Coordination of meetings of the External and Internal Advisory Committees and DRC Leadership Committee, and implementation of committee recommendations. 5. The Apoprotein Mimetic Peptides Program, and the availability of peptides for investigators 6. Training and educational opportunities for our students, post-docs, and clinical trainees, as well as outreach and dissemination of knowledge. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the network of DRC communications and website, bookkeeping, progress reports, quality control and evaluation, interface with NIH/NIDDK, and assurance of responsible fiscal management, and regulatory compliance.